


And Me Fresh Out of Rope (The Watch and Wait Remix)

by theswearingkind



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little voyeuristic, but you don't really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Me Fresh Out of Rope (The Watch and Wait Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Me Fresh Out of Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67920) by tracingaladder. 



Her hands on his belt, his hands on her skin—it’s all wrong, and something fierce and possessive rears up inside of you, a feeling you didn’t know you could still have. Most things you don’t feel anymore—just blank space, all around you, vague and empty like November.

She touches him slow and steady, nothing like the way she touched you, and you imagine you can see something behind his eyes, but there’s nothing.

He falls inside her.

You wonder if all the things you never did, never let him do—if they made a difference, in the end.


End file.
